GHST: guardians
by Nightangel249
Summary: when a team of guardians takes an accidental trip through a vex gate they end up in the world of remanant where they will have to survive and find a way back to their world. rated M for violence, graphic descriptions and lemons later on (completly re-done)
1. Chapter 1

Team GHST

 **Authors note: so this will be a half-crossover between destiny and RWBY, what I mean is that characters and abilities and weapons will appear but probably nothing else. Also this will be published before the taken king DLC so if you are reading this after it has come out then just know somethings will be off with the special abilities coming with the DLC, I know very little about them currently so I will be making stuff up. Also the characters will be able to use both supercharges and skills from both subclasses before taken king DLC while the main character will be able to use skills from all subclasses post-Taken king DLC.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR DESTINY**

"So this is where we are supposed to go to school now? Seems kinda big for a high school," I said.

"This is where we were directed to, but you do have a valid point it looks way too big to be a high school but remember, we have never seen a high school before so you never know," Tanner says.

See, we have never been to this version of earth before, we just got here like two weeks ago. We used to be on a different version of earth with different problems but I wont get into that right now, we were going to take out a gatekeeper but something pushed us into the gate when it was open and we ended up here. I just realized I haven't even explained who we are. There is four of us, first there is Tanner he was classified as a titan, he is a awoken with light skin about 6 feet tall with beefy arms, legs, just about everything is beefy with him he has blue eyes on a wide face and has spiky black hair that takes a lot of hair gel to keep it that way.

Then there is Sierra she was classified as a warlock, she has pretty dark skin and she is only 5'2" and is a little skinny but not too skinny and has emerald green eyes on a small face, she is basically the opposite of Tanner she has dyed short green hair that is always unkempt.

Then there is Hannah, she is classified as a hunter she has a good tan and is about 5'9", she is fit so she has good muscles but not of body builder size she has ocean blue eyes on a medium sized face with an unnaturally large nose and has shoulder length blond hair.

Then there is me, My name is Garrett and I am also classified as a hunter just like Hannah but I have refined my skills much more than Hannah and I am awoken, I have pretty light skin on my 5'7" frame which is the same as Hannah on terms of muscles and I have red eyes on a pretty small face but i look very similar to a human due to my skin but i am given away due to my eyes, I also have red ruffly hair that comes down just above my eyes.

"I guess we find out what the hell we are doing here and ask that one Ozpin dude about why he wants us to join a high school," I say as we get off the huge ass plane-thingy on to the school grounds. We walk around without our armor on, I was wearing a green zip-up sweater with a hood and face mask with black sweatpants, Hannah was wearing a short sleeve red t-shirt that said in big letters 'bite me' in white and jeans. Tanner was wearing a no-sleeve blue and white striped shirt with jeans, Sierra was wearing a orange short sleeve t-shirt with a blue skirt. We all walked towards the big building where we find a woman behind a desk with a computer in front of her and something in her ear.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find a man named Ozpin?" Hannah asks the woman.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asks

"No, do we need one?" Hannah answers

"Ozpin is very busy, get an appointment or leave the building," she tells us. I interject.

"Ma'am we were told by this Ozpin guy to come to this school and talk to him about joining, he said to give our names to the woman in front, which I guess is you and she would let us through, so our names are Garrett, Hannah, Sierra and Tanner. So let us through or tell us how we can get through," I said getting a little angry. At the mention of our names she looked a little surprised.

"why didn't you guys say so, go into the elevator and press the top floor button, Mr. Ozpin will be waiting for you," she says while gesturing towards a bronze door. We all nod as we pass by her and when we get to the door it opens to a small room which we all get into with me going in last and when we were all in the door closed and I looked around and I found a series of buttons with words next to them, I press the one that says top floor and when I do the room starts moving upwards which put us all a bit off balance. After about 5 minutes of waiting and listing to music the room stopped moving and the door opened revealing a medium sized room with large gears as the ceiling and a desk was near the back of it and Ozpin was there sitting in a seat behind the desk. We all walk towards him and I go towards the wall and lean on it while the rest sits down on some chairs that were faced towards Ozpin.

"Hello, as you guys already know my name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of this school," Ozpin introduces himself.

"Doesn't seem like a normal school," I say offhandedly

"Nothing here is normal, but yes, this is not a normal school for hunters and huntresses," He explains

"What about titans and warlocks, where do they get trained?" Tanner asks

"You must be talking about something from your world, here there are no such things as titans and warlocks, only hunters and their job is to hunt down the monsters that terrorize our existence, that is what this school is for, we train students to be able to hunt these monsters," He says "This is where we get to the point, I would like you four to join my school and train, we may be able to find a way to bring you back to where you come from," We all look at one another and nod.

"Okay we will join your school, on one condition, we came here as a team and we stay a team, got it?" I ask him to which he nods.

"I never even thought about splitting you up, now first order of business, scrolls," He says as he stands up and gives us these glass rectangles with metal on two sides and even though it looked fragile my intuition tells me that it's very durable and strong." Second order of business, uniforms,"

"WHAT?" we all yell.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of GHST, comments are appreciated and flames will be ignored.

 **Sorry to anyone who accidentaly read the old post, I posted the wrong document so please do not be mad.**


	2. first day at beacon

First day, and first battles.

 **Hey guys so I was waiting for the taken king to come out before I worked more on my story and now that it has been out for awhile I have a much better grasp on how everything works and will be able to make a more accurate story.**

After the whole ordeal with Ozpin we got lead around the school by a fourth year which was apparently a great title but I have no idea what it means but we were told where all of our classes would be and where all of the school facilities were and we then ended on her showing us where our dorm was. It was a comfortable size, big enough to fit us all but not too big to take up unnecessary space. There were bunk beds so Tanner and me took the bunk bed on the left and the girls took the bunk bed on the right.

I look at the clock above our small window and noticed that it said 6:45 and I remembered that the girl told us that dinner would be served at seven, so we had time to kill before we go down to eat. Tanner spoke first.

"So, any idea on how we got here and what the hell we're supposed to do about it?"

"The Gate-lord, he had opened the portal and somehow we were pushed in, I had heard that vex have some control over time but this is completely different, we are in a different dimension," Sierra explained. I nodded at her explanation.

"Makes sense, but that fact of the matter is that we are in a place we have no idea what it is like so I say we stay around here for awhile and figure out a lot more about this world," I say before I look towards the clock which read 6:55, "but right now I am starving so why don't we go and fill our bellies," I heard no objections and we headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was spectacular but it did its job well. Long rows of tables with seats on either side and on one end of the cafeteria a line of students were getting their dinner, as we were all hungry we get in line. It was about a ten-minute wait but we finally all get our food, which was just a slice of pizza with chips and milk. We all found a spot near a corner where we could all sit together in relative peace. As I was eating I noticed that a good amount of students were staring at us. Most of them just gave us a questioning look such as ' _why are you here, you shouldn't be here'_ but a few of them looked threatening. After about fifteen minutes in silence a student finally approaches us. He was a good size and looked like he was all muscle and no brains. Brown hair, eagle with wings spread across his chest piece, had a mace hanging on his belt.

"So we have some new people for me to crush, that's great!" He said with a tone of confidence. I hated him already.

"Oh my god guys, we have a big bad wolf right here I think we should be running for our lives," I said with a shit ton of sarcasm. He gives me an angry glare.

"Are you mocking me?" He said angrily while putting his hand on the hilt of his mace. I look at him dryly.

"I don't know, am I?" I see him waver, as he got confused with what I said. Totally called that he was all brawn and no brain. He recovers quickly and points at me.

"I think you are mocking me," He practically yells, we were starting to get an audience of students.

"You can think?! Holy shit call every one important, we have a breakthrough!" I say in mock astonishment. Nearly everyone laughed but the student just looked even angrier.

"You are mocking me!"

"You don't say,"

"You asked for it," He gripped his mace and started to pull it out, "I'm going to be-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. I stand up and hit his wrist with enough force to release his grip on his mace, which he promptly dropped but I didn't stop there. I grabbed his wrist and pulled while pulling out my knife with the other hand and put it under his throat, point facing up.

"Maybe next time you won't rush into something without thinking, if we were not in school right now I would have slashed your neck," I take my knife away from his neck, "Now, would you please leave us alone," I sit down back in my seat and look up at him as he was still standing there. He gives me a glare and rubs his neck while he walks away.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and we all finish up and go back to our dorm. It wasn't long before we hear noise outside our dorm. We all look to each other and shrug, and then the noise got loud enough that we could hear what was going on.

"What should I say Weiss, I don't know what to say," a feminine voice says, sounds young.

"How should I know, you're the one who brought us here. I'm the one who said we should leave them alone, you saw what He did to Cardin in the lunch room," another feminine voice speaks, sounds a lot older than the other one and more… proper. I look towards Tanner.

"I bet that they are friends of the dude you beat up during dinner," Tanner says while pulling out a strange coin.

"Deal," I say. I then get off my bed and walks towards the door and when I get to it I open it, thank god it opened inward because if it was the other way both would have gotten smacked by it. I look at the four girls, wait, four? I only heard two; the other two must have been silent. Back to them, the one closest to me was short, black hair with red tips and silver eyes and was dressed in the female uniform. The girl right next to her was a little taller than red hair but had pure white hair and a scar over her left eye. The girl behind whitey was a few inches taller than me with long blond hair, purple eyes, and a huge grin. The last girl had bitch black hair dark eyes and was wearing a bow; she was also reading a book. Some thing felt off about the bow but I decided to focus on other things.

"Are you friends with the dude I 'met' in the cafeteria?" I ask them sternly. It takes a moment before they realize what I'm saying but when they do they all shake their heads, maybe a little to violently. I turn back looking towards Tanner and hold out my hand towards him. He mumbles something under his breath but gets up and puts the strange coin in my hand, which I put in my pocket and turn back towards the girls. "Now that we have that out of the way how may I help you women, hm?" I ask them with a questioning look on my face.

The blond haired on spoke first. "Did you just, bet on whether or not we were friends with Cardin?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I ask her with a menacing tone but she just smiles.

"Nope, but I think I am already starting to like you," She says with a little something in her voice but I couldn't tell what it was but it made the rest of her team roll their eyes. The small one with black hair steps up to me and holds out a bag of something.

"Hi my name is Ruby ad we are the team that are your neighbors, I cooked some cookies for you team they are chocolate cookies so if anyone doesn't like chocolate cookies then just tell me and I will make some more cookies but if you guys do like the cookies then I will be very happy and if you guys need any help with anything don't hesitate to say anything and we will help you and I think you guys look really cool and I hop-" The blond one hits her lightly causing Ruby to drop the bag of cookies and clutching her head, "Hey, what was that for Yang?" she turned and asked Yang.

"You were talking too much, you really need to calm down around new people I'm just happy you didn't start asking about their weapons yet." Yang says while leaning down towards ruby. Yang the stands up and turn towards me. "So I might as well introduce the rest of us as Ruby probably won't be able to," She turns and gestures towards the white haired girl, "That is Weiss, she tends to be kind of a ice queen so don't be surprised if she is cold towards you" Yang says with a wink and I nod my understanding. She then gestures towards bow-girl, "That is Blake and she can be distant to people she doesn't know so again don't be surprised," Yang says and I notice Blake nods her head towards me in greeting so I do the same thing to her.

"Due to you guys introducing yourselves I will introduce my team, my name is Garrett, the buff one is Tanner, the dark skinned one is Sierra and the last one is Hannah." As I say each name I gesture towards them and they nod at the mention of them.

"Do I not get anything special for you to call me by?" Hannah asks me joking.

"Yeah, of course you do, you have the title of the last one I name," I say jokingly and she laughs while throwing her pillow at me. I catch it and throw it back towards her general direction and hit her by luck and by then everyone is laughing including the other team.

"So our team name is RWBY but said like ruby," Ruby told me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Does that cause a lot of confusion with your name being your team name?" I ask her with a small chuckle. She nods furiously to the point where I was worried about her head flying off.

"So many people think that I'm self centered because I made it into beacon two years early so I made my team so it would also be my name and I get made fun of constantly" she says while crying tears somehow. Due to me never having to deal with crying girls before I had no idea what to do with her, but I didn't need to do anything as her crying stopped as soon as it had started as she wiped away the leftover tears and started speaking again. "So as it is currently extremely late I think it is time to go back to our dorm so see you guys tomorrow at class," And all of a sudden they were all gone and all I hear is a door being slammed nearby. I stand in my doorway for about five seconds before backing up and closing the door. I then walk over to my bed and sit down and look at everyone.

"What the ever living fuck just happened?" I ask them but they all shrug and lay down in their respective beds. Following their example I go to my bed and fall asleep but before I do I think to myself. _'Get ready for classes tomorrow'_

 **Hey guys the author here. Sorry I have been gone for so long it's just that school has hit me hard and I have like no time for just about anything so I had to write this in the small amount of time I have. Also take king came out like a while ago so I can give a much more in-depth usage of the new subclasses and their abilities. Also I will try for a once a month uploads, it seems like a while buts it's the only thing I can handle. I'll try for once a week but don't expect that to be perfect. Night angel out.**


	3. Classes

Classes.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting anything. School has been a real bitch and it's harder if you procrastinate. So yeah, I'll be trying to update more often, I now have a study hall where I have nothing to do so I can work on this during then.**

Classes weren't as I had expected them to be. They were the most boring thing ever, even more boring than the lectures the speaker gave me and my team when we do something we're not supposed to. Everybody else practically fell asleep because it was so boring but I paid as much attention as possible so I could learn more about this world I came too. Even after only three classes I had learned some history of the area, what the currency is and many other things but I still haven't learned what this continent's name is. I look over and Tanner was completely asleep while Sierra and Hannah are extremely close to falling asleep. I look over at the clock to see how much time we have left in this class and I see we have two minutes before its time to leave for our next class. I turn back to my team and wake them all up. Granted they weren't happy but they knew that we had to keep up that act for much longer if we want people to trust us but it seems like there already was a team that does trust us.

"Hey look, it's team GHST. How are you guys?" Ruby asks as she comes up to my team and me.

"Nothing much, just getting ready fro our next class," I look at a paper in my hand which is a list of my classes in order and where they are," Sparring class?"

"Oh, we have that class next too, I hope I get to see one of you guys fight," She looks over at the rest of team who are waving her over," see ya guys," she runs back to her team while waving at us.

"What was that about?" Tanner asks as he comes up to me. I look over at him and can't help but chuckle. We were all given uniforms and they fit pretty well and they were really comfortable but in Tanners case, well, let's just say that his muscles might be a bit big to turn a uniform into a form-fitting uniform. He knew exactly what I was thinking so he gives me his best glare possible but I just laugh in his face.

"Well she wanted to know what class we have next, which amazingly we have with her, again. Also get ready because our next class is apparently a block, which means its twice as long as normal classes because it's a sparring class. We will have to fight others like in crucible but its usually one on one," I pause to take a breath, "Just make sure to not kill your opponent," thank Xur they understood what I mean, we cant be killing people in our second day. We finally get to class and it's a huge stage with seats right in front of it, behind the stage is a humongous screen, what it is for I bet we will soon find out. My team and I sit ourselves down near team RWBY. After all the students sit down a female teacher steps onto the stage with a tablet that similar to our scrolls but bigger. She starts to speak but something was magnifying her voice I just couldn't tell what.

"Everyone calm down and lets get to our first match," She looks down at her tablet and then the giant screen lights up and starts spinning pictures of different students then they start to slow and then they stop on two different students, one I recognize as the dude named Cardin but the other one I didn't know. The one I didn't know had blonde hair and blue eyes with a goofy face. The teacher looks at the match up and nods her head to herself.

"Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come up to the stage." The teacher announces and two students get up. One I recognize as the person who I had an encounter with during dinner but the other one I knew from somewhere but couldn't place where. They both get up to the stage where the giant screen displays a large green bar next to both of the pictures and they both get into battle stances but I could tell the blond kid was inexperienced due to the way he was standing, he looked more afraid than anything. Numbers started appearing between the pictures of the fighters counting down from five, when the numbers hit zero they both moved.

Cardin rushed at who I believe to be Jaune and brings his mace down onto Jaune's shield who was slowly moving while keeping his shield up at all times, almost blocking his view. Cardin was just battering Jaune and the bar next to Jaune's picture was slowly going down but then I saw it, Cardin's grip changed on his mace and he swung sideways, around Jaune's shield hitting Jaune in the side of the stomach sending him flying. The green bar dropped quite a bit and it turned yellow but Cardin wasn't done yet he chased Jaune who was laying on his back, spread- eagle style. As he saw Cardin rushing towards him he put his shield which was battered aside by Cardin who then dealt a large overhead strike which made the bar go to red and a bell ring out and have both of them stop and stand.

"Cardin Winchester wins the match, because I am feeling generous I will let you choose your next opponent Cardin," The teacher tells him. He looks around looking at all the faces but then we lock eyes and he gets a smirk.

"I wish to fight him," He says as he points at me and the teacher looks and nods at me.

"Cardin Winchester against Garrett Tobias, get ready, we will give the fighters five minutes to prepare," She says to the class and the entire class starts talking to each other. I go on ahead to the area where I'm supposed to change into my armor, not wanting to reveal too much I only change into some blue armor but no helmet and cape. I chose to use no gun because it was too small to use my harrowed defiance or my Boolean Gemini, Cardin would be on me way too fast. I could tell, even though he looked large he could really move when he wanted to. I pulled out the blade I used for arc blade, it was just long enough to provide me a little more length than just my fists but would make me be so close Cardin couldn't use his mace in a way he would like. Making sure my armor is all on right and tight I head over to the door, where there was a green button next to it, I naturally press it. A robotic voice calls out.

'Fighters ready. Fight starts in 3… 2… 1… START' right as the voice said start the door opened and I sprung into action. I ran fast and low spotting my enemy, he was a few feet from his door, opting for a more defensive strategy. I run straight at him, covering the ground between us quickly and surprising him with my speed. He raises his mace for an over the shoulder diagonal strike. I raise my blade in my right hand to advert his strike to go over me and then I go for a sweeping strike to his lower-right abdomen. He then tries to sweep me legs under me but I just lightly jump over it then as I'm still in the air he goes for a punch to my face but I shoot my feet down and plant them and as I do this I raise my right hand and push the punch to the left side of my face which I quickly follow up with a flat palm strike to his stomach then I hook my blade under his left armpit with my right hand. Using my body as a pivot point I shove him over me by pulling with the blade and lifting with the palm still on his stomach and throw him to the ground, I press my advantage by doing a side flip above him and shoot my right foot into his face, effectively curb stomping him. A horn sounds and the teacher speaks up again.

"Cardin Winchester's Aura has reached zero so the winner is Garrett Tobias," she then looks at me and nods," Good job, no one really knew how capable you were but now you seem like a decent fighter, I believe we can rely on you," She says to me, which is really weird how she trusts me when I don't even know her name.

"That's not even close to all I got," I tell her while walking past to go change back into my uniform.

My team and me were eating dinner when a girl comes up to us, she had the normal uniform on but it was clear she liked to accessorize. She had short brown hair with orange tips, and she was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Hey I watched your fight and your pretty good," She looks me up and down," And pretty stylish. Can I get your name?"

"Names Garrett, and can I get a name for the beautiful girl in front of me?" I ask her.

"Ooooooh, I like you. The name is Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, maybe we could train together sometime but right now, I need to go. Catch you later, Garrett," she says as she walks off. The rest of my team looks at me probably wondering what I was doing.

"If you guys had noticed anything you probably noticed that she was radiating confidence," They all nod," and confidence likes more confidence so I just went for it and now we have new friends, which can't hurt in our position. Plus she was kind of hot," I say with a smile, my team just face palms.

I was walking through the town below the cliff on which the school resides. I was down here for two reasons; to scout out the area and to look for someone to make a new weapon with. I knew that I would not be able to get by with just my blade and just straight up guns wouldn't work either, so I had to get something else. As I'm walking through town I spot a sign, it was just a hanging wooden sign with and anvil and a hammer hitting it, I guessed that this means I can make something here. I walk in through the doorway and all I see it a plain room with a counter in the middle and a doorway leading further back that was covered with drapes. As I walk in a bell noise rings out and then a man's voice from behind the covered door resonates.

"Be right out, give me a second." A man walks out from behind the drapes. He had a baldhead with a bushy beard. He was wearing a brown tunic and brown pants with an apron over his shirt, he was wiping his hands on a rag. He walks behind the counter and puts his hands on it. "So what can I do for you today good sir?"

"I'd like to make a weapon, can you help me with that?" I ask him but he only just smiles.

"Of course I can, do you happen to be a hunter-in-training?" I nod at his question, which he gives a chuckle in reply, "Okay, well what type of weapon do you want?"

"Well I would like to make the weapon myself so nothing too complicated, probably just a sword," He gives me a small frown.

"While we do not prohibit people from making their own weapons, as a company we highly recommend that you leave the professionals to make a weapon,"

"Yes I understand but this is going to be a weapon I'm going to be using for years to come, so what's the harm in bonding with it by making it myself?"

"Okay, you can make it but there are a couple of things you need to know and sign. One; you will let me help just to make sure nothing goes wrong, two; if anything breaks it is not our fault and three; all materials have to be brought by you. Do you understand and agree to these rules?" He asks me.

"I agree to your rules, due to the last one though can I come in on the weekend and make it with you, I already know what I want to use and I have a lot of it but I don't have it with me, so does the weekend work for you?" I ask him. He nods his agreement.

"I'll make sure to free up time so you can come in and make your weapon" He says. I stick out my hand, which he meets with a firm grip and we shake hands and smile at each other. I release his hand and start moving towards the door when he says something.

"Hey kid, I don't even know your name, do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"The names Tobias, Garrett Tobias," and with that I walk out the door with a wave and head on back to the school to finish the last day of the week.

 **So there's another chapter done. I had a couple of references in there so I want to play a game. The first person to name all the references gets a shout out in the next chapter. Otherwise I am really satisfied with this chapter, so stay tuned to find out what the weapon will be. Nightangel out.**


End file.
